Warum jetzt?
by AT4EVER
Summary: Die Dinge haben sich zwischen Helen und Will geändert. Zum besseren? Werden sie diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei hinter sich lassen können?
1. Chapter 1

**Kein Beta! Alle Fehler gehören mir, aber nur die Fehler. Die Charaktere und die Serie leider nicht.**

**Nachdem das Ende von Sanctuary angekündigt wurde, war ich in der Stimmung mir mein eigenes lasst mich wissen, was ihr hiervon haltet!**

**Warum jetzt?**

Will war sprachlos, und das kam recht selten vor. Das neue Sanctuary war so wunderschön und das totale Gegenteil vom Alten. Er hätte vieles erwartet hier zu finden, aber nicht das. Das sie einfach ein neues Sanctuary gebaut hat, im Untergrund, ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen, ohne das er etwas davon mitbekommt. Überwältigend. Obwohl wir reden ja schließlich von Helen Magnus, da sollte ihn das eigentlich nicht überraschen.

„Will, komm, ich führe dich herum!" sagte Magnus mit ihrem verschmitzten, mir werden die Knie weich Lächeln.

„Gerne." Konnte er nur antworten. In Gedanken war er noch damit beschäftigt zu verdauen, dass sie noch am Leben war. Es ging ihr gut und sie sah so sexy aus wie eh und jäh. Gott wie hatte er sie vermisst!

„Wollen wir im Wohnkomplex anfangen oder im eigentlichem Sanctuary?" Magnus sah ihn fragend an.

„Ahm vielleicht erst mal den Wohnkomplex, ich glaube der Rest wäre für den Anfang zu viel. Im Moment versuche ich noch zu erfassen was ich hier sehe." Will stand die Überwältigung ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Magnus lächelte wissend.

„Es tut mir leid Will. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, hätte ich dich schon viel früher eingeweiht. Aber das Risiko war einfach zu groß." Sagte sie entschuldigend.

Im Augenblick würde er ihr alles verzeihen. Es war einfach froh dass sie noch lebt. Er lächelte zurück und sagte: „Ist schon in Ordnung Magnus, aber für die Zukunft müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden. Ich möchte dein ebenbürtiger Partner sein und nicht nur der Protegé! Aber darüber können wir später reden. Jetzt würde ich gerne wissen wo mein Zimmer ist, die letzten Tage und Wochen waren doch sehr aufregend und ich habe eine Menge zu verdauen."

„Ja du hast Recht, wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen. Einiges davon können wir aber leider nicht aufschieben. Wir sollten uns erst einmal kurz in meinem Büro zusammensetzten. Mein alter Freund wir uns einen Tee und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen vorbei bringen."

„Geht es Biggy gut? Ich dachte er hätte es nicht geschafft!" Nun stand ihm die gewohnte Aufregung wieder ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja ihm geht es gut, er musste einiges einstecken, aber er ist ein zäher Bursche!" sagte sie ein bisschen wehmütig. Ihr fiel es immer schwerer zu akzeptierten, das andere Leute wegen ihr immer wieder in Gefahr geraten. Sie hatte es satt ihre Freunde und Familie zu begraben.

Will sah die dunklen Gedanken in ihren Augen. Er wurde ernst und sah ihr direkt in die Augen als er ihr antwortete: „Dich trifft keine Schuld, jeder von und kennt das Risiko und ist bereit es einzugehen! Weil was wir tuen einfach wichtig ist."

Ihr Blick würde wieder weicher und fröhlicher. „Danke Will, du findest immer die richtigen Worte um mich aufzuheitern." Magnus bleib vor einer Tür stehe. Will hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie das Gebäude betreten hatten, bis sie jetzt vor ihrer vermutlichen Bürotür standen. Sie muss seinen überraschten Blick gesehen haben, denn sie sagte: „Wir machen morgen nochmal einen ausführlichen Rundgang. Wenn du ein bisschen schlaf nachgeholt hast."

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?" fragte Will daraufhin grinsend.

„Na sagen wir mal so, du könntest eine Portion Schlaf vertragen." Erwiderte sie ebenso grinsend.

Sie betraten ihr Büro. Will bleib direkt im Eingang stehen. Dieses Büro sah komplett anders aus als vorher. Viel moderner, aber nicht weniger schick. Es war immer noch sehr gemütlich und heimisch. Aber anders. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und in dem Moment kam Biggy auch schon durch die Tür.

„Mein Großer!" Will sprang auf und begrüßte Biggy fröhlich. „Bin ich froh dass es dir gut geht." „Danke" grunzte Biggy nur wortkarg wie immer.

Magnus lächelte über das vertraute und wohl vermisste Geplänkel. „Danke dass du uns eine Kleinigkeit vorbei gebracht hast." Sagte sie und Biggy verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort, nur mit seinem üblichen gegrunze, den Raum.

Magnus nahm ihren Tee und nippe an der Tasse. Sie sah Will dabei in die Augen und dachte darüber nach, wie sie das Gespräch wohl anfangen sollte. Es war kein angenehmes Gesprächsthema. „Will, am besten ich rede gar nicht erst um den heißen Brei herum und komme direkt zum Punkt. Nun da das Sanctuary im Untergrund arbeitet, ist eine komplette Geheimhaltung wichtig. Und damit meine ich nicht wie bisher. Dieses Mal müssen wir noch konsequenter sein, müssen noch besser gucken wen wir in unser Geheimnis, in unser Leben, einweihen. Nur die Leute die direkt in unsere Arbeit involviert sind dürfen von diesem Ort wissen. Dieser Ort muss um jeden Preis vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen bleiben."

Will sah sie entgeistert an: „Du meinst damit, dass ich das vor Abby geheim halten soll, richtig?" „Ja." Will wurde wütend: „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das eine Beziehung mit ihr nicht gerade einfacher macht, oder? Oder willst du damit vielleicht sagen das ich mich zwischen einem Leben dort oben und hier untern entscheiden soll?"

„Nein Will ich möchte natürlich nicht dass du dich entscheiden sollst, aber es würde die Sache natürlich vereinfachen. Was Abby angeht, ist die Sache natürlich besonders heikel, bedenkt man wo und mit wem sie so arbeitet. Du bringst, wenn du sie einweihst, nicht nur unsere komplette Existenz in Gefahr, sondern auch ihr Leben. Das muss dir doch klar sein!" versuchte Magnus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Doch Will war nicht zu beschwichtigen: „Da wären wir also wieder, du hast immer noch kein Vertrauen in mich! Du zweifelst an mir und an meiner Menschenkenntnis. Was muss ich denn noch alles aufgeben damit du zufrieden bist? Häh? Ich wette dein alter Freund Tesla ist bestimmt eingeweiht und der macht wesentlich mehr Ärger als Abby oder jeder andere. Oder geht es dir gegen den Strich das ich nebenbei auch ein Privatleben habe? Nur weil du keines hast, muss das nicht bedeuten das es uns allen so geht." was Will gesagt hatte, war unfair, gemein und verletzen. Das wurde ihm bewusst sobald er in Magnus Augen sah. Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder! Ihm tat leid was er gesagt hatte, vor allem weil er für sie alles, wirklich alles, aufgeben würde. Er konnte deutlich sehen wie sehr es sie damit getroffen hatte.

Aber statt ihm Vorwürfe zu machen sagte sie nur in einem sehr ruhigem Ton: „Du hast Recht Will, ich verlange viel von dir. Ich vertraue dir, aber ich vertraue nicht Abby. Da kann ich leider nicht drüber hinweg sehen. Das ist mein Leben und meine Patienten haben nun mal oberste Priorität. Auch mit Nikola hast du Recht. Er wird eingeweiht werden, aber nur weil es genauso für ihn ein zu Hause ist ist, wie für alle anderen Abnormen. Ich denke ich werde dich jetzt zu deinem Zimmer bringen und dann kannst du dich erst einmal ausschlafen. Wir reden dann morgen weiter." Damit stand sie auf und ging zu Tür.

Will setzte gerade an sich zu entschuldigen, aber Magnus schüttelte nur kaum sichtlich den Kopf und ging weiter. Will folgte ihr, merklich unwohl in seiner Haut. Diese Frau musste so viel durchmachen und nun musste auch noch er, ihr angeblicher Freund, auf ihr rumtrampeln. Es wurde noch schlimmer als sie bei seinem Zimmer ankamen. Als er sah mit wie viel Mühe und Arbeit sie sein neues zu Hause dekoriert hatte, wurde ihm bewusst wie gut sie ihn kannte und das er ihr wichtig war.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und du fühlst dich genauso wohl wie in dem alten. Gute Nacht Will." Sagte sie und ließ ihn allein mit seinen Gedanken.

Das muss ich irgendwie wieder gut machen, dachte er sich. Nur wie?...

**Ok, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich versuche das zweite so bald wie möglich zu posten! Bitte hinterlasst mir doch einen kleinen Kommentar! Hanna xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Kapitel 2 :D Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

Als Will dann alleine in seinem Zimmer war und die Zimmerdecke von seinem Bett aus anstarrte, war er Rastlos. E war so müde, aber konnte nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Gespräch mit Magnus. Immer wieder tauchte ihr verletzter Blick vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Immer wieder fragte er sich warum nur er nie im richtigen Moment die Klappe halten kann. Gefühlte Stunden später stand er wieder auf.

Was nun? Normaler Weise würde er jetzt in die Küche gehen und sich eine heiße Milch mit Honig machen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo sich die Küche befand.

„Ach was, ich werde die Küche schon finden, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein." Sagte er zu sich selbst und zog sich was über. Vom Flur aus konnte er in 3 Richtungen gehen. Na das fängt ja schon mal gut an, dacht er. Er entschied sich für den rechten Weg und marschierte los. Er kam nur an zwei Türen vorbei, der Bibliothek und Magnus` Büro. Er wollte gerade umkehren, das sah er eine dritte Tür. Durch den Spalt am Boden konnte er einen schwachen Lichtschein sehen. Er überlegte hin und her, ob er klopfen und fragen sollte wie er zur Küche kommt. Aber da es vermutlich schon sehr spät beziehungsweise sehr früh war, musste das Magnus` Zimmer sein. Und das war genau die Person, die er jetzt nicht unbedingt treffen wollte.

Also drehte er wieder um und nahm das nächste Mal den Gang gerade aus. In diesem Gang mussten die Zimmer der Anderen sein. Aus einer Tür konnte er eindeutig Henry schnarchen hören. Damit werde ich ihn morgen aufziehen, freute sich Will. Also ging er auch diesen Gang wieder zurück und nahm nun zu guter Letzt den linken Gang. Dort fand er den Multimediaraum und ein riesiges Vorratslager, mit allen Dingen die das Herz begehrt oder auch ein hungriger Magen. Den letzten Raum, den er fand, war endlich die Küche. Er atmete erleichtert auf und gefror gleich wieder zu Stein, als er sah wer sich schon in der Küche befand. Helen Magnus. Eine ziemlich zerzauste Helen Magnus. Eine ziemlich knapp bekleidete Helen Magnus. Und eine Helen Magnus die ihm zu seiner größten Verwunderung anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Gut, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wofür er sehr dankbar war, aber normaler Weise wusste sie immer sofort wann und wer den Raum betrat. Er fragte sich oft ob sie nicht doch noch eine zweite Gabe außer ihrer Langlebigkeit besaß. So was wie Gedanken lesen oder einen übernatürlichen Spürsinn.

Er beobachtete sie für einen Moment. Sie stand am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus, während sie ihren Tee trank. Er musste schmunzeln, wie hatte er den Anblick von Helen Magnus mit Teetasse in der Hand vermisst. Er überlegte gerade ob sich einfach wieder davon schleichen, oder sich bemerkbar machen sollte, also sie ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm.

„Ich beiße nicht Will. Wenn du möchtest ist in der Kanne noch heißer Tee, aber ich denke du bevorzugst heiße Milch mit Honig, richtig?" Sie hatte ihn doch bemerkt! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein zu glauben, es wär nicht so. Genauso wie es ihn nicht überraschen sollte, das sie weiß, das er sich abends immer heiße Milch mit Honig macht.

„Ahm, ja wegen der heißen Milch mit Honig bin ich hier. War gar nicht so leicht die Küche zu finden. Wenn du aber lieben alleine sein willst kann ich auch einfach wieder gehen. Nach diesem Sparziergang kann ich bestimmt auch so einschlafen. Ja ich werde einfach wieder gehen. Tut mir leid für die Störung." Rasselte er alles in einem Rutsch herunter. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade aus der Küche stürmen, da hörte er sie leise sagen: „Das ist doch albern Will. Können wir nicht so wie früher einfach zusammen sitzen und die gegenseitige Gesellschaft genießen? Zu mindestens für jetzt?" Sagte sie fast flehend und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Dies war einer der wenigen Momente wo sie ihm erlaubte, hinter die Fassade der starken, selbstbewussten und klugen Frau zu gucken. Das sie eben manchmal auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch war, eine ganz normale, wunderschöne und sexy Frau. Gott und wie sexy! Dieses blaue Nachthemd aus Satin zeigt definitiv viel zu viel nackte Haut. Durch das Blau des Nachthemdes, leuchteten ihre blauen Augen noch mehr. Aber das war es nicht das was seine Aufmerksamkeit in erster Linie auf sich zog. Es waren viel mehr die ewig langen Beine, die erst ab knapp unter dem Hintern von Stoff bedeckt wurden und das freizügige Dekolleté das viel zu viel von ihrem Busen zeigte. Der Mann in ihm war jetzt alles andere als müde.

Sie musste seine Blicke bemerkt haben, denn sie ging auf die kleine Sitzecke in der Ecke des Essbereiches zu, legte sich eine Decke über die Beine und sagte: „Bitte Will, nur für ein kleine Weile."

Er setzte sich neben sie und antwortete: „ Kannst du meine Gesellschaft überhaupt noch genießen? Nachdem was ich gestern gesagt habe?" Es traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Er wollte nicht sehen dass sie noch immer traurig und verletzt war. Er konnte noch nie damit umgehen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Wenn er mal für eine Sekunde ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, ist sie sein wunder Punkt. Es kommt damit klar selbst verletzt und verwundet zu werden, aber wenn es um sie geht, hört seine Welt auf sich zu drehen, bis es ihr wieder gut geht. Und nun ist auch noch er selbst an diesem ganzen Schlamassel schuld.

Er merke wie sie sich bewegte, hob aber nicht den Kopf. Sie legt ihm die Hand unter das Kinn und hob es so lange an, bis er nicht mehr anders konnte als ihr in die Augen zu gucken.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Will, nur weil wir uns gestritten haben, heißt das doch nicht das ich deine Gegenwart nicht genieße. Vielmehr weiß ich es zu schätzen, dass du immer ehrlich mit mir bist, wenn auch manchmal etwas impulsive." Nun lächelte sie wieder ihr verführerisches, neckendes Magnus Lächeln. Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt küssen. Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß das ich nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Situation bin. Wenn ich dich von Anfang an eingeweiht hätte, hätten wir keinen Grund gehabt uns zu streiten. Ich habe diese Bedingung nie richtig ernst genommen und das tut mir leid." Sie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen, aber jetzt schaute sie in ihren Schoß, wo sie ihre leere Tasse hielt.

Seine Antwort war ruhig und sachlich. Er war viel zu müde für große Emotionen. „Ich denke in Zukunft müssen wir uns beide mehr Mühe geben, wenn das funktionieren soll. Und ich möchte dass es funktioniert. Ich habe mich noch nie irgendwo so zu Hause, so zugehörig gefühlt. Ich werde morgen mit Abby reden und sie verlassen. Es wäre unfair sie zu belügen." Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und seufzte. „Warum muss das leben nur immer so kompliziert sein?"

Als sie ihn jetzt ansah, konnte er ihre Emotionen ganz deutlich sehen. Da war Schult, Erleichterung, ja sogar Freude zu sehen. Was sollte er davon halten? „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass deine Beziehungen nie unter einem guten Stern zu stehen scheinen. Ich wünsche du könntest ein ganz normales Leben führen, ohne all das Drama, aber ich fürchte ich kann dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ich habe mich an deine Gegenwart zu sehr gewöhnt."

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, als wenn der andere all ihr Gedanke und Gefühle darin lesen könnte. Ein kurzer Schauer durchlief sie, und sie brach den Blickkontakt. Er konnte ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen durch den hauch dünnen Stoff sehen. Ok Gott, ich werde diese Nacht nicht ein Auge zu tun. Dachte er und sprang förmlich auf. „Ich glaube es ist Zeit für mich ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag. Besprechung wie immer um 9 Uhr in deinem Büro?" Fragte er schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür.

„Will, warte." Er drehte sich um und sah sie auf sich zukommen. Er schluckte und sah nervös auf den Boden. Wenn er sie jetzt ansehen würde, wüsste er nicht wie er sich noch zurückhalten konnte, wüsste nicht ob er das überhaupt wollte.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Oberarm. „Sieh mich an Will." Ihre Stimme war sanft und bittend. Er blickte hoch und sah sie lächeln. „Ich möchte auch dass das funktioniert. Um ganz ehrlich mit dir zu sein, tut es mir zwar leid dass ich dich in mein kompliziertes Leben rein ziehe, aber es tut mir nicht Leid um Abby. Und ich meine nicht weil es dadurch leichter wird." Während sie den letzten Satz sagte kam sie immer dichter und ihre Stimme nahm einen dunkleren Ton an.

Er starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an. Er konnte ihre Brüste gegen sich gepresst spüren und sie musste deutlich seinen ´kleinen` Will spüren. Er fühlte sich wieder wir ein Teenager, der seine körperlichen Reaktionen nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Es war ihm peinlich, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn langsam auf die Wange. Er schloss die Augen und atmete hörbar aus. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Die stelle wo sie ihn hin geküsste hatte, war warm und er konnte ihre Lippen noch spüren, als sie schon einen Schritt von ihm weggetreten war.

Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und hörte ihre Worte, noch immer bewegungsunfähig: „Gute Nacht Will und süße Träume." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen. An der Tür blieb sie noch mal stehen und sagte: „Und ja, 9 Uhr in meinem Büro, wie immer. Komm nicht zu spät." Er konnte deutlich hören, dass sie dabei lächelte. Dann war sie weg und er konnte sich wieder bewegen. Er ließ sich zeit mit dem Rückweg. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte das denn nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Empfand sie auch etwas für ihn? Wollte sie ihn ärgern, um es ihm heim zu zahlen? Nein, das würde sie nicht tun, oder doch? An schlaf war jetzt definitiv nicht mehr zu denken. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt. Vielleicht sollte er kalt duschen gehen, bevor er sich darüber Gedanken macht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll und was er Abby sagt. Er fühlte sich mies wegen Abby, aber ihm war jetzt so bewusst wie nie zuvor, das es nur eine Frau gibt, die seine innere Begierde stillen konnte. Und das war definitiv nicht Abby.

**Ich finde das ist ein guter Moment um das Kapitel zu beenden. Ich versuche euch nicht zu lange auf das nächste warten zu lassen und ich hoffe ich kann dann dem Rating ein bisschen gerechter werden. Sagt mir doch bitte was ihr bisher hiervon haltet! Hanna xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So nun sind wir schon bei Kapitel 3 J. Es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert als erwartet. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich würde mich natürlich über Feedback freuen! DANKE!**

Nach der kalten Dusche ging es ihm auch nicht wesentlich besser. Er wollte sich eigentlich einen Plan für später zu Recht legen, aber seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Helen Magnus. Verdammte Frau! Warum hatte sie nur so viel Macht über ihn? So viel Einfluss auf seine Gefühlswelt? Er wusste nicht mal wie er ihr morgen in die Augen sehen sollte, ohne rot zu werden. Immer wieder kam ihm ihr Anblick in dem knappen Nachthemd in den Sinn. Sie musste einfach gemerkt haben wie es um ihn stand, seine körperlichen Reaktionen waren ja sehr deutlich. Wenn er daran dachte wie schlecht es um seine Selbstbeherrschung stand, würde er am liebsten noch rückwirkend im nächsten Mauseloch verschwinden. Der morgige Tag wir die totale Tortur. Magnus und Abby, wie soll er das nur überstehen?

Als es ein paar Stunden später zur Besprechung kam, waren schon alle da. Kate, Henry, Biggy und natürlich Magnus. Er war extra spät dran, damit er nicht mit ihr alleine sein musste, dafür war er noch zu durcheinander. Sie sah natürlich fantastisch wie immer aus. Keine Spur von einer schlaflosen Nacht. Er hingegen hatte heute Morgen extra nicht in den Spiegel geguckt, denn er wusste er war blass und hatte prächtige Augenringe.

„Hi Leute, na habt ihr mich vermisst?" Rief er scherzend in den Raum und dann brach Tumult aus. Kate schiss ihn fast um als sie ihn umarmte. „Gut das du wieder dabei bist Will!"

„Alter, schön dich zu sehen." War Henrys Kommentar, als er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Da er Biggy schon gesehen hatte, blieb der einfach im Hintergrund neben Magnus stehen und grunzte missbilligend vor sich hin. Magnus beobachtete lächelnd, das gekabbel und genecke für ein paar Minuten und sagte dann: „Das reicht für das Erste. Lasst Will am Leben, wir brauchen ihn noch. Schließlich habt ihr ja darüber gejammert, dass ihr so oft die 2 Uhr Fütterung machen müsst. Nun habt ihr da wieder 2 Hände mehr zum Helfen. Außerdem würde ich gerne erst die Aufgaben verteilen und dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe austauschen." Immer noch lächelnd, aber bestimmend, beendete sie damit den Trubel und alle setzten sich auf die gemütliche Sitzgruppe.

Die Aufgaben waren schnell verteilt und zwangsweise mussten sich alle allzu bald wieder an die Arbeit machen. Nur Will hatte noch ein bisschen Schonfrist. Als schon alle wieder gegangen waren, hielt Magnus ihn noch kurz zurück: „Will, möchtest du jetzt einen Rundgang machen? Oder ist dir später lieber?"

Er antwortete etwas verlegen: „Ahm, ja später wäre mir lieber. Ich würde eigentlich gerne die Sache mit Abby klären. Vorher kann ich mich wahrscheinlich eh nicht groß auf irgendwas konzentrieren." Magnus sah ihn verständnisvoll an und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er einfach vorbei kommen sollte, wenn er soweit sei. Mit keinem Wort und mit keiner Reaktion ließ sie ihn wissen, was sie über letzte Nach dachte, oder dass überhabt etwas war. Alles war als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre. Also ging er in sein Zimmer, machte sich zurecht und verließ den Untergrund.

Er ging zu Fuß um Zeit zu schinden. Der Spaziergang tat ihm gut und sein Kopf war, als er bei Abbys Wohnung ankam, schon etwas freier. Er wusste dass sie heute einen freien Tag hatte und hoffte dass sie zu Hause war. Als er klingelte war er schon merklich nervös. Seine Hände waren schweiß nass und er hatte alle Worte, die er sich vorher zu Recht gelegt hatte, wieder vergessen. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

„Ja, wer ist da?" erklang Abbys immer frohe und freundliche Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage.

„Ich bin es. Kann ich rein kommen?" antwortete Will etwas verlegen und fast schon hoffend, dass sie kein Zeit hatte.

„Will? Ja klar, komm hoch." Er konnte sie förmlich vor Freude strahlen hören. Er fühlte sich noch schlechter, bei dem was er ihr nun offenbaren würde. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber er konnte auch nicht mit ihr zusammen bleiben.

Vor ihrer Wohnungstür blieb er noch kurz stehen, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er musste das jetzt hinter sich bringen und dann würde er Magnus auf den Zahn fühlen, ob da was zwischen ihnen war, oder ob er sich das nur einbildete.

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Komm rein. Mit dir habe ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Hast du den ganzen Tag Zeit? Und was hat es mit den Gerüchten über deine Kündigung auf sich? Was ist los? Du siehst so zerknirscht aus. Alles in Ordnung? Willst du vielleicht was trinken? Geht es dir nicht gut? Setz dich doch." Plapperte sie gleich munter und ohne Punkt und Komma drauf los.

„Nein danke ich möchte nichts trinken, aber setzen klingt gut." Er ging zum Sofa und holte nochmal tief Luft. „Also erstens ja ich habe gekündigt. Ich werde mir was suchen, was besser zu mir passt." Als er das sagte konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Er starrte auf seine Hände, merke aber wie sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er fuhr ohne Unterbrechung fort. „Ich habe das Gefühl das ich mein ganzes Leben umkrempeln muss. Deswegen bin ich auch hier. Es tut mir leid Abby, ich weiß das kommt überraschend und ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, aber ich will dich auch nicht belügen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich unsere Beziehung beenden möchte." Jetzt sah er ihr das erste Mal in die Augen und war erschrocken über ihren Blick. Da war Wut und nicht Trauer. Er wusste dass er sie verletzt hatte und mit Tränen hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wieso war sie wütend? Als sie nichts sagte, harkte er nach. „Bitte sag doch was Abby."

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Du hast doch schon alle Entscheidungen ganz alleine getroffen und mich nur vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Wenn du meinst, dass ich nicht das bin was du willst, sondern lieber mit dem Schatten von Helen Magnus zusammen bist, ist das dein Problem." Er sah sie entgeistert an. „Nun guck nicht so entsetzt. Ich weiß dass du schon immer eine Schwäche für sie hattest und so lange sie lebte, konnte ich damit umgehen. Seit dem sie tot ist und das Sanctuary in Flammen aufgegangen ist, hast du dich verändert. Du redest kaum noch mit mir, du fasst mich nicht mehr an und bist die ganze Zeit mit dir und einen Gedanken beschäftigt. Ich dachte dass das vorüber geht, wenn die Trauer ein bisschen nachgelassen hat. Aber so wie es aussieht, siehst du das anders. Sag mir bitte ganz ehrlich Will. War da jemals was zwischen dir und Helen Magnus?" Sie sah ihn nun mit eher traurigem Blick an. Dachte sie etwa er hätte sie betrogen? Hatte er nicht! Naja nicht wirklich. Er hatte zwar schon immer Gefühle für Magnus, aber er hatte sie immer gekonnt verdräng. Er hatte auch nie weiter darüber nachgedacht, da er nie gedacht hätte, er hätte eine Chance bei ihr. Und jetzt? Hatte er eine Chance? Er wusste es nicht, aber er würde es herausfinden. Bald!

„Natürlich nicht! Ich würde dich nie betrügen. Ich habe nur das Gefühl das ich dir nicht mehr das geben kann, was du verdienst. Es tut mir leid dass es in letzter Zeit nicht einfach mit mir war, aber diese ganze Sache mit dem Sanctuary und Magnus hat mein ganzes Leben komplett auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich kann einfach nicht weiter machen wie bisher." Es tat ihm ehrlich leid, aber sie war nie die Richtige für ihn. Ob die Richtige für ihn, ihn überhabt wollte war eine ganz andere Frage.

„Dann ist es jetzt wohl besser wenn du gehst. Ich denke es ist alles gesagt worden." Sie wirkte gefühlslos, aber er wusste dass das nur eine Fassade war.

Er stand wortlos auf, ging zur Tür. Er wollte noch was sagen, aber als sie ihn nicht einmal ansah, ging er einfach.

Wieder auf der Straße war er traurig und erleichtert zu gleich. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Es war Frühling, aber noch recht frisch. Das merkte er allerdings nicht. Er versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen und merkte nicht einmal als es anfing zu regnen. Erst als er wieder beim Sanctuary ankam, wurde ihm bewusst dass er klitsch nass war. Er hatte jetzt das dringende Bedürfnis mit Magnus zu sehen, ihm ging es ihm immer besser mit ihr in seiner Nähe. Er konnte dringend eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen, auch wenn es nur eine freundschaftliche war. Hauptsache sie kam von ihr. Aber zu Erst, musste er wohl oder übel in sein Zimmer und sich trockene Sachen anziehen, denn so wollte er ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Er musste jämmerlich aussehen.

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer traf er niemanden. Das wunderte ihn auch nicht weiter, da es um die Mittagszeit war und alle wahrscheinlich eifrig arbeitet. In seinem Zimmer fing er sofort an sich die nassen Klamotten aus zu ziehen. Die Füße und der Oberkörper waren schon nackt und seine Hose offen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er war etwas irritiert, sagte aber: „Herein."

„Die Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig und Magnus kam zum Vorschein. Sie begutachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und verharrte einen Moment länger als nötig auf seinen durchtrainierten Bauchmuskeln. Er hatte viel Sport gemacht, um nicht zu viel nach zudenken. Es hatte ihm geholfen nicht durch zudrehen vor Trauer. Im Moment war er sehr froh darüber, denn ich schien zu gefallen was sie sah. „Es tut mir leid Will, ich wollte nicht stören, aber als ich hörte dass du zurück bist, wollte ich nur wissen ob du nachher mit uns zusammen Mittag isst." „Gerne, ich wollte mir nur schnell was Trockenes anziehen." Er lächelte und genoss sichtlich ihre Blicke. Sie muss das bemerkt haben, denn auch sie lächelte ihr ´du Frechdachs` Lächeln und sagte: „Beeile dich und hol mich in meinem Büro ab, wenn du soweit bist." Mit einem letzten genüsslichen Blick, verließ sie sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sein grinsen war wie fest in sein Gesicht meißelt. Das war eine gute Wendung für diesen Tag. Mal sehen was sich da noch so rauskitzeln lässt. In Gedanken schmiedete er schon mal Pläne, um sie später aus der Reserve zu locken. Er verzehrte sich nach dieser Frau so sehr!

**Bitte, bitte gebt mir ein kleines Feedback! *mitdenAugenklimper* ****Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Update, dann sollte es auch endlich ein bisschen mehr zur Sache gehen. Bin in diesem Kapitel irgendwie von ab gekommen ;). Hanna xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Kapitel 4 gibt es wie versprochen gaaaaanz viel Will/Helen :D. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und bitte, bitte, bitte gebt mir FEEDBACK!**

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Will Helens Büro. Magnus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Couch und las ein ziemlich alt aussehendes Buch. Er stellte sich hinter sie, schaute ihr über die Schulter und las laut den Buchrücken: „´Das Mysterium um die Superabnormen`. Ein bisschen leichte Lektüre für zwischendurch, was?" Sein Kopf war fast auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem, als er sprach. Sein Atem streifte dabei ihr Ohr. Er konnte sehen wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie legte das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und klappte das Buch zu. Sie drehte den Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite und antwortet: „Da heißt es doch immer Frauen würden lange brauchen um sich fertig zu machen, aber ich finde sie, Dr. Zimmermann, wären eine gute Konkurrenz." Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Sie drehte den Kopf noch mehr zu Seite und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre Lippen waren nun noch näher beieinander. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren Augen zu ihrem Mund. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Die Anderen warten bestimmt schon." Sie drehte sich weg und legte das Buch auf den Couchtisch. Als sie aufstand und auf ihn zu kam, fragte sie. „Wollen wir? Kate wollte das Essen von Alfredos abholen. Sie sollte eigentlich wieder zurück sein. Ein kleines ´Willkommen zurück` Geschenk von uns. Und du willst doch wohl keine kalten Agnolotti, oder?"

Mittlerweile stand sie direkt vor ihm. Nun beugte sie sich noch weiter vor und ihr Atem streifte sein Ohr als sie sprach: „Und das Dessert erst! Einfach göttlich." Er wagte nicht zu Atmen oder sich zu bewegen. Sie war so dicht, es wäre ihm ein leichtes sie zu küssen, aber dafür war jetzt nicht der richtige Moment. Oh Gott, ihr Parfüm! Der Duft war berauschend. Er musst sich ein stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Komm William, die Agnolottis rufen." Sie harkte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Küche. Je näher sie kamen, desto besser roch es. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Als sie die Küche betraten, war der Tisch schon festlich gedeckt und Biggy schenkte gerade den Wein ein. Er grunzte: „Ihr seid spät dran."

Magnus lächelte und sagte: „Mr. Zimmermann hier, musste sich erst zurecht machen."

„Hey so lange hat das nun auch nicht gedauert! Ich war schließlich nass bis auf die Knochen!" konterte er.

„Ja das habe ich gesehen." Sie verzog keine Miene als sie das sagte, aber ihre Augen sahen ihn verschmitzt an. Er konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sagte aber nichts.

Das Essen war noch besser als erwartet, der Wein war gut und alle waren in bester Stimmung. Sie erzählten und lachten über alte Zeiten, tauschten Neuigkeiten aus und erzählten über alles möglich. Nach 2 Stunden befanden sie, dass es Zeit sei, doch mal wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Schweren Herzens trennten sie sich und Will bedankte sich bei allen für die tolle Überraschung.

„Oh Gott, bin ich vielleicht voll. Das war ja noch besser als ich gedacht hätte. Jetzt weiß ich warum das Alfredos immer schon Monate im Voraus ausgebucht ist. Das war ein schöne Idee Magnus."

„Eigentlich war das Kates Idee. Ich war anscheinend nicht die einzige die dich vermisst hat." Sagte sie leicht hin, aber Will horchte auf.

„So du hast mich also vermisst?" fragte er neugierig.

„Natürlich. So bleib der ganze Papierkram an mir hängen." Konterte sie tot ernst. Ihr Mundwinkel kräuselten sich aber ganz leicht und er versuchte gar nicht erst sein grinsen zu verstecken. Sie würde ihn eh durchschauen.

„Wie sieht es aus Will? Bereit für einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang? Es wird denke ich Zeit, dass du dein neues zu Hause in voller Pracht zu sehen bekommst." Es war deutlich zu hören wie stolz sie auf ihr Arbeit war und das konnte sie auch sein. Eine ganze Stadt unter der Erde zu bauen, ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekommt, ist eine beachtliche Leistung. Selbst für Helen Magnus.

„Ja das wäre schön. Ein bisschen Bewegung würde jetzt gut tun und ich kann es kaum erwarten alles zu sehen." Die Aufregung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude, was wiederum Magnus zu amüsieren schien.

„Bevor wir losgehen, würde ich gerne noch in was Bequemeres schlüpfen. Hier ist jetzt nicht mehr alles so dicht beisammen. Du kannst mich begleiten, dann kann ich dir schon mal von unseren Neuzugängen und Erneuerungen erzählen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu ihren Räumlichkeiten. Ihrem ganz persönlichen Sanctuary. Er war nie in ihren alten Räumen gewesen, denn das gestattete sie nur ganz wenigen Leuten. Umso erstaunter war er nun. Er war neugierig wie es wohl dort aussah. Ähnlich vom Stil wie im restlichen Gebäude, mehr wie das alte Sanctuary, oder noch ganz anders? Nun das würde er wohl gleich herausfinden.

Der Raum war groß, nein riesig! Er hätte auch mehrere Räume erwartet, aber soweit er das überschauen konnte, war es nur ein Zimmer. Oder wohl eher ein Saal. Es war eher spartanisch eingerichtet. Schlicht und elegant, wie Magnus selbst. Der Raum war in hellen Erdtönen gehalten und es gab viel Pflanzen. Eine Tür ging von dem Raum ab und führte vermutlich ins Badezimmer. Ansonsten gab es auf der rechten Seite eine riesige Fensterfront, die fast die gesamte Zimmerseite einnahm. Im vorderen Bereich, direkt vor den Fenstern, gab es eine sehr bequem und modern aussehende Chaiselongue. Er fragte sich wann sie die Zeit dazu fand eines der Bücher zu lesen, die direkt daneben auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lagen oder in ihrer Privatbibliothek an der Wand standen. Es gab auch eine kleine Sitzgruppe für 2 Personen und außerdem das Herzstück des Raumes, ein gewaltiges Bett. Es stand in der Rechten hinteren Ecke und war rund. Wenn er darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie wohl für ein Bett haben könnte, war es immer ein Himmelbett, wie aus den alten Filmen gewesen. Oh ja, wie oft hatte er sich Helen Magnus in einem Himmelbett, umgeben von großen Kissen, seidener Bettwäsche und in einem Hauch von Nichts vorgestellt. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er merke erst gar nicht dass Magnus mit ihm sprach. Erst als sie sich direkt vor ihn stellt, wurde er aufmerksam.

„Will, träumst du mit offenen Augen? Gefällt dir das Zimmer? Ich wollte mal etwas Neues ausprobieren." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Gefällt mir gut. Ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt, aber es gefällt mir." Er wurde ein bisschen rot als es das sagte.

Sie erwiderte: „So? Wie hast du dir mein Schlafzimmer denn vorgestellt?" Sie grinste herausfordernd.

„Irgendwie altertümlicher. Großes Himmelbett, dicke Polstersofas und ein riesiger alter Schreibtisch. Hier ist es so hell und gemütlich und modern. Das habe ich einfach nicht erwartet." Er hoffte, er hatte nichts Falsches gesagt. Doch es sah nicht danach aus. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Meine alten Räume wären dem wohl ziemlich nahe gekommen. Ich fand jetzt aber, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung war."

Er wusste nicht was er weiter dazu sagen sollte, aber das musste er auch gar nicht, denn sie fuhr fort: „Mach es dir bequem Will. Ich zieh mich nur schnell um." Er setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und dache gerade darüber nach, ob sie sie sich wohl im Bad umziehen würde, als er sah wie sie einen Paravent vor ihrem Kleiderschrank aufstellte. Er war sehr hell und passte zum restlichen Ambiente. Sie stelle sich dahinter und fing an zu erzählen. Will bekam große Augen als er bemerkte, dass er ihre Umrisse beim Entkleiden sehen konnte. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren neuen Patienten und Veränderungen, aber er bekam rein gar nichts mit. Sein Gehirn hatte auf Standby geschaltet und der männliche Part seines Körpers übernahm.

Ihre Umrisse waren klar und deutlich und sehr kurvig. Als sie die Bluse aufknöpfte, konnte er sie sich ohne Probleme in ihrer vollen Pracht vorstellen. In seiner Vorstellung trug sie einen schwarzen Spitzen BH unter der Bluse, natürlich mit passendem Höschen. Unverschämt langsam zog sie den Reisverschluss von ihrem Roch runter. Als sie ihn über die Hüften schob, wippte sie mit den Huften aufreizend hin und her.

Sie hatte aufgehört zu erzählen, aber auch dass bemerkte er nicht. Er starte nur noch auf dass Schattenspiel und würde wahrscheinlich sabbern, wenn er den Mund offen stehen hätte.

Als sie mit dem Rock fertig war, schob die ihre Bluse von den Schultern. Ganz langsam ließ sie sie auf den Boden gleiten. Sie hatte jetzt nur noch ihre Unterwäsche und die High Heels an. Sie ging langsam auf den Rand des Paravents und stellte sich daneben. Sie sah ihn direkt an, eine Hand auf der Ecke des Paravents und eine Hand auf der Hüfte. Seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf als, er sie über ihren hinreißenden und wohlgeformten Körper wandern lies. ES war noch besser als in seiner Vorstellung. Das Unterwäscheset, das sie trug, war hellblau mit viel Spitze. Als er wieder oben angekommen war, trafen seine Augen ihre.

Zur gleichen Zeit fragte sie: „Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

**Also, dieses Kapitel sollte länger werden, aber dann wurde es zu lang und ich habe es geteilt ;). Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's also noch mehr Will/Helen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es mich nach Feedback durstet?! Sagt mir wenn ihr es mögt, oder aber auch was ich was besser machen kann! DAAAANNNNKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jetzt geht's ein bisschen zur Sache ;). Wer also nicht so auf Rating M steht, sollte nicht weiter lesen! Ich hoffe ihr tut es trotzdem und gebt mit Feedback! **

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde ihm bewusst was er da gerade tat. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er sah hastig auf den Boden.

„Oh Gott Magnus, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist." Stotterte er so vor sich hin und war sichtlich verlegen.

„Das war aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Gefällt dir was du siehst William?" Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war ihre Stimme eine Nuance tiefer als sonst? Er sah unsicher nach oben, versuchte aber ihren halb nackten Körper zu vermeiden.

„Ahm, wie könnte ich nicht mögen was ich sehe. Du bist wunder schön und verdammt sexy." Er wurde rot als er das sagte.

Sie lächelte ihn, zufrieden mit seiner Antwort, an. Sie ging langsam, mit schwingenden Hüften, auf ihn zu. Er konnte wieder nichts anderes machen als sie völlig vom Hocker gerissen anzustarren. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er so etwas Schönes aus unmittelbarer Nähe zu Gesicht bekam? Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, schaute er ihr wieder in die Augen. Was er sah erstaunte ihn. Sie schien seine Blicke zu genießen, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen im Frühling. Sie war keines Wegs verlegen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er wusste noch nicht so recht wie er die ganze Situation einschätzen sollte.

Sie musste seine Unsicherheit gespürt haben, denn sie sagte: „Ich denke der Rundgang kann noch ein bisschen warten, was meinst du William?" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie und stand auf. Sie standen nur ein paar cm voneinander entfernt, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner.

„Hilfst du mir bei einer weiteren Veränderung in meinem Leben? Möchtest du Teil dieser Veränderung sein?" Sie lächelte ihn wartend an.

„Veränderung? Du meinst du und ich und ahm, also so wie ahm, also du möchtest also mit mir?" Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und küsste ihn ganz einfach. Es war zart und nur ganz kurz, aber brachte sein Gestammel zum Verstummen.

„Ich habe dich redegewandter in Erinnerung." Neckte sie ihn und legte die andere Hand in seinen Nacken. Sie schloss noch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen und fuhr fort: „Ja William, ich meine mit Veränderung, dich und mich. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. So wie in einer richtigen Beziehung. Partner in allen Lebenslagen, beruflich und privat. Bisher habe ich Beziehungen gemieden. Hier und da eine kleine Liebelei, aber nichts Ernstes. Ich habe schon so viele Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, sterben sehen. Ich habe versucht Niemanden mehr so nahe an mich heran zu lassen. Ich habe aber realisiert, dass es nicht einfacher wäre dich zu verlieren, nur weil wir nur Freunde sind. Der Schmerz wäre der gleiche, nur dass ich wüsste, dass ich meine kostbare Zeit mit dir verschwendet hätte. Die alles entscheidende Frage ist nun, hilfst du mir dabei diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und die restliche uns verbleibende Zeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen?"

Er hatte gerade von Helen Magnus so eine Art Liebeserklärung bekommen. Oh mein Gott! Helen Magnus möchte mit ihm zusammen sein! Antworte doch du Idiot!

„Magnus, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Natürlich möchte ich mit dir zusammen sein. Wer würde das nicht wollen? Du weißt gar nicht, wie schwer es manchmal war, mit dir zu arbeiten und nicht von deinen langen Beinen in diesen verflixten High Heels abgelenkt zu werden. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du uns Männern damit antust?" Er stand immer noch, nur ihre Hand in seiner, vor ihr.

„Erstens: Meinst du nicht, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt mich endlich Helen zu nennen? Zweitens: Finde ich es meistens äußerst amüsant und schmeichelhaft zugleich, zu sehen wie ihr versucht es zu verbergen. Es ist schön zu wissen das ich euch Männer noch so leicht um den Finger wickeln kann." Sie legte ihre zweite Hand in seinen Nacken, und verschränkte ihre Finger dort miteinander.

Will legte seine Hände nun auf ihre Hüften und zog sie noch dichter zu sich.

„So du amüsierst dich also auf unsere Kosten? Machst dir also einen Spaß daraus, dass wir Männer den weiblichen Reizen einfach nicht wiederstehen können, wenn sie so großzügig zur Schau gestellt werden, ja?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen." Sie kam mir ihrem Kopf näher zu seinem, bis ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. „Und du kannst rein gar nichts dagegen machen." Fuhr sie fort.

„Hm, vielleicht will ich ja auch gar nichts dagegen tun? Aber ich würde gerne etwas gegen den Drang, dich zu küssen, tun." Und damit endete die Unterhaltung für diesen Abend. Er küsste sie zuerst nur ganz vorsichtig, aber als sie ihn fordernder zurück küsste, wurden ihre Küsse schnell hitzig. Wills Hände wanderten ihre Seiten hinauf und auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich miteinander. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken runter bis sie an ihrem Hintern angekommen waren. Er packte ihn und drückte sie gegen seine harte Männlichkeit. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und stöhnte. Sie löste sich von ihm und nahm wieder seine Hand.

„Komm William, wir sollten das in etwas bequemere Position weiter führen." Und sie zog ihn mit zum Bett.

Dort angekommen, forderte sie ihn auf sich zu setzen. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und küsste ihn hitzig. Jetzt war es an ihm zu stöhnen. „Gott du bist so verdammt sexy." Grummelte er gegen ihre Lippen. Seine Hände drückten immer wieder gegen ihren Hintern, sodass sie sich an ihm rieb. Seine Hose fühlte sich unangenehm eng an. Die eine Hand blieb wo sie war und die andere ging auf Wanderschaft. Über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihre Brüste und zu ihrem Hals. Seine Hand verschränkte sich in ihren Haaren und zog ihren Kopf vorsichtig nach hinten. Seine Lippen küssten sich nun einen Weg nach unten. Über ihr Kinn, ihre Kehle, über das Schlüsselbein und wieder zurück hinter ihr Ohr. Er knabberte genüsslich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was sie sichtlich genoss. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und sie stöhnte auf. Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen wieder ihren Hals abwärts bis er im Tal zwischen ihren vollen Brüsten angekommen war. Er zog seine Hand aus ihren Haaren und umfasste ihren Busen. Er knetete erst die eine Brust und dann die andere, während sie sich wieder hitzig küssten. Seine andere Hand wanderte von ihrem Hintern zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs und öffnete ihn. Sie löste ihre Hände aus seinem Nacken und streifte den BH ab.

Einen Moment lang genoss er einfach ihren Anblick. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie war einfach perfekt! Seine Hände stützten sie nun an ihren Schulterblättern als er anfing ihre Brüste zu küssen. Immer um ihre Brustwarzen herum. Mal die eine und mal die andere. Als er endlich ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nahm, beugte sie sich ihm noch weiter entgegen und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Sie krallte sich mit einer Hand in seine Schulter und mit der anderen in seinen Haaren fest. Es tat schon fast weh, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er war so erregt, dass er es kaum bemerkte. Er saugte fest an ihren Nippeln und zwickte sie mit seinen Zähnen. „Oh William. Schluss mit den Spielchen. Ich will dich."

Er gab ihr nur zu gerne was sie wollte. Er wollte sie auch endlich vollkommen spüren. Er packte sie bei der Hüfte und hielt sie an Ort und Stell, als er aufstand. Sie schlang ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften und streifte ihre High Hells von den Füßen. Sie fielen krachend zu Boden, aber das störte niemanden. Er drehte sich um ließ sie langsam mit dem Rücken auf das Bett gleiten. Er stützte sich mit den Knien ab um sie noch weiter auf das Bett zu schieben. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper hinab und sie rekelte sich seinen Händen entgegen. Als er an ihrem spitzen besetzten Höschen angekommen war, küsste er sie kurz über dem Bund. Er konnte sehen wie ihre Nippel noch härter wurden und wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er zog das Höschen langsam und genießerisch herunter. Er hatte keine Eile, dafür genoss er das alles viel zu sehr.

„William, bitte." Flehte sie ihn an.

Er warf den letzten Rest ihrer Bekleidung unachtsam auf den Boden und fing an sich auszuziehen. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen um besser sehen zu können. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zum Vorschein kamen wieder seine schönen, definierten Bauch und Brustmuskeln. Ihr gefiel der Anblick und das konnte er deutlich in ihrem Blick erkennen. Das wiederum erregte ihn sehr. Er wollte auch endlich von ihr angefasst werden, aber erst musste er noch seine restlichen Sachen loswerden. Er zog schnell seine Jeans und Boxershorts in einem Rutsch aus. Nicht zu vergessen die Socken und die Schuhe. Es muss wohl sehr unbeholfen ausgesehen haben, denn sie fing an leise zu lachen. Es war mehr ein Gekicher und er konnte kaum glauben, dass es aus Helen Magnus` Mund kam.

Als er sich endlich komplett entkleidet hatte sah er auf und stellte fest dass sie ihn an einer bestimmten Stelle fixierte. Dabei kaute sie gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Er ging auf sie zu und ließ sich zwischen ihren Beinen nieder. Er spreizte sie noch mehr und nahm ihren Mund in besitz. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander und diesmal waren es ihre Hände die auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Sie streichelte über seinen Bauch, seine Brust, seine Schultern und verweilte kurz in seinen Haaren. Sie spielte gerne mit seinen Haaren. Helen fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken, nur ganz sanft. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schauer und er stöhnte auf. „Gott Helen!" Damit packte er ihr eines Bein in der Kniekehle und zog ihre Hüften noch näher zu seinen. Er rieb sich kräftig an ihr und trieb sie damit beide noch mehr in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Hände packten seinen knackigen Po und drückten ihn im Takt jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„William, bitte." Flehte sie ihn an. Sie war kurz davor ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Nur zu gerne gab er ihr, was sie wollte.

Quälend langsam drang er in sie ein. Einen kurzen Moment lagen sie einfach nur ineinander verschlungen und komplett miteinander vereint da. Als er sich dann ganz langsam zu bewegen begann, war es einfach perfekt. Der Himmel auf Erden für beide. Immer und immer wieder drang er in sie ein. Mit seiner einen Hand stützte er sich auf dem Bett ab, aber seine andere liebkoste sie so gut es ging. Zu Erst ihre Brüste und dann immer weiter abwärts, bis er endlich den Weg zwischen ihre Beine fand. Er massierte ihre Klitoris, denn mit seiner eigenen Selbstbeherrschung war es fast vorbei. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und härter. Sie stöhnten im gleichen Takt.

Und dann plötzlich explodierten Farben hinter ihren geschlossenen Lieder. Sie bäumte sich auf und kam lang und hart. Als sich ihre Muskeln zusammen zogen, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er beweget sich noch ein paarmal in ihr und sackte dann zusammen.

Beide lagen sie völlig bewegungslos, verschwitzt und noch immer vereint aufeinander. Nach gefühlten Stunden rollte er sich zur Seite. Sie stöhnte über den Verlust seines Körpers und kuschelte sich sogleich an seine Seite. Mit allerletzter Kraft zog er die Decke über ihre schnell abkühlenden Körper und beide fielen in einen erschöpften, zufriedenen und traumlosen schlaf.

**Das war gar nicht so einfach zu schreiben. Soll das Ende so bleiben? Soll ich noch ein Kapitel schreiben? Ich überlege, ob ich nur die englische Version weiter bearbeite und diese hier beende.**

**Lasst mich doch bitte wissen, was ihr dazu meint. **


End file.
